Clash Of Myths
by Frostbite132
Summary: What happens when four of the worst villains from four different worlds decide to work together to defeat their enemies? A Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Kane Chronicles, and Alex Rider crossover
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Thank You for reading just know this is my first FanFic so please tell me what you think! This is after the HoO series and Demigods and ****magicians**** never happened.**

**Now onto the story!**

Anna Rose

Okay look, I didn't mean to start the apocalypse it just happened. Let me start over, I'm Anna Rose, demigod daughter of Hecate and Blood of the Pharaohs. I'm training to be a magician in the House of Life of Per Ankh. So let me tell you the story.

It was a normal Saturday evening in Camp Half-Blood. I was practicing magic in the woods, because that's where all the monsters were when I saw Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, fighting a croc sooo big it must have been a son of Sobek, and Losing! So naturally I stepped in, I summoned my magical staff from the Duat then threw it at the crocodile yelling in egyptian "Protect and Defend". When the croc finally got scared off i looked at Percy. "You okay Perce?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you but what was that thing?" He replied. Then it dawned on me, that was an EGYPTIAN monsters in GREEK boundaries. That shouldn't have been possible. "We need to see Chiron, Now" I said. When we finally got to the big house Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare were already there. "Chiron we need to talk" i said. Just then Rachel doubled over, and just as fast streightend, green mist wrapped around her.

When Rachel opened her mouth the harsh voice of the Oracle of Delphi spoke

"_The Blood of Olympus and the Blood of more_

_Must band together and face what's in store_

_9 shall sail on the sunrise of the longest day_

_And face the threat on the demons holiday_

_One must die twice _

_That is the price_

_The save the world before it ends_

_The one always alone must rely on friends_"

It was quite for a long time before I spoke "we need to call a meeting, I have something I need to tell you all".

**thats it please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. sorry for grammer issues!**


	2. Chapter 2 deciphering the prophecy

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait! I had what is called "Writers Block." To be honest I wrote this on a whim and probably was never going to come back to it, but because at least one person read it and replied saying I should write more I will. Thank you to all who read and came back! Please reply where I need to work on or just any comments.**

**Now onto the** **story**

* * *

Anna Rose

'Okay' I thought. I was now the center of attention to all the cabin counselors. I took a deep breath and began with "as you all know, a new prophecy has been spoken thanks to our oracle Rachel" I looked at her. She was a friendly face. "One of the lines state that we 'the blood of Olympus' must work with 'the blood more'" I spoke using air quotes. I was about to continue when Marie Walkers, the daughter of Dionysus spoke up. "Does that mean we have to work with _mortals_" I smiled. Deciding I should play with them a bit I said "maybe or then again maybe not."

"What do you mean 'maybe not?'"

"What i mean is the Greeks and Romans are not the only gods that are still around." i smiled at their reactions. 3. . . 2 . . 1 . .

"WHAT!" Marie shouted. Annabeth, having known about the Norse just said "So we have to gather 9 people of Norse and Greeks and face a big threat by . . . Wait whats the 'demons holiday'?"

"First of all its not that simple. We could need the help of mortals or the Norse or Egyptians. There's A LOT of unknown variables." I said getting to the point. "Now it says we have to work together and 9 chosen ones must sail somewhere on the 'longest day' I assume that means June 9th ** (****A/N I am totally making this up) **and reach the place where the evil dude trying to take over the world is hiding and defeat him by 'the demon''s holiday'. What that is I have no clue but maybe one of our new 'friends' might have a clue."

I

* * *

at Chiron and said "we need a quest to get a couple of Norse and Egyptians and/or mortals to help save the world"

* * *

**That's a wrap. OK it's a short chapter but here's a question to see if your a true PJO fan.**

**Fill in the blanks;**

**Child of _**

**Beware the _**

**The _ revenge **

**The _ shall _**

**The forge and dove shall _ the _ **

**And death unleashed through Hera's _**


	3. Chapter 3 Can't I get a normal Saturday!

**Hi! I'm back. I just needed to say thanks for coming back again! **

**Disclaimer; all I own is my own OCs and the plot**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

Sadie Kane

All I wanted was a peaceful Saturday. Is that too much to ask? Apparently it is.

It started out rather normal. Wake up. Say Morning to everyone. Eat breakfast with a -o crazed baboon and a magic albino crocodile. Normal. But after that things started to get wierd. Well wierdER. I was looking for Walt (aka Anubis since Walt's his host) when I found Carter in the library. I was about to leave when Carter said "good your here. Sadie can you come take a look at this?" I groaned "can't I get one weekend off?" Carter rolled his eyes muttering about 'immature sisters'. "Sadie" he said "just take a look at this. Monsters are popping up everywhere and most of our spells do nothing."

"So? We get stronger spells and send them to the Daut."

"But Sadie. Here's the thing, they completely ignore magicians unless we make the first attack. They all seem to be moving toward one place. And that's long Island sound, Manhattan."

"Oh." I was confused. Monsters popping out of nowhere and ignoring us magicians. Then, almost as if their working under orders, they converse in Manhattan. Before I could voice my thoughts, a loud crash came from the training room. I looked at Carter. Then, simultaneously, we took off toward the door.

* * *

**What could have caused the crash? now for the question I asked last chapter**

**The answer;**

_**Child of lighting**_

_**Beware the Earth**_

_**The giants' revenge **_

_**The seven shall birth**_

_**The forge and dove shall break the cage**_

_**And death unleashed through Hera's rage**_

**Until next chapter.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
